


The Manticore and the Hot Spring

by Cassplay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Buff Lesbian Amazon, F/F, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, Muscles, Strength Kink, Trans Amazons, Trans Female Character, Warrior Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Kyope returns to Paradise Island, Manticore pelt over her shoulder. Her Beloved, Iniera, can’t wait until they’re all the way to the hot spring to show just how much she loved the sight of her with that trophy
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	The Manticore and the Hot Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based around the Amazons from DC comics and Wonder Woman

Iniera found herself unable to wait until they reached the private hot spring to begin showering Kyope with kisses. 

“You’re so eager today.” Kyope said as Iniera relented, finding herself in need of air as she pined the larger woman against the rock face.

“You’ve done this to me.” Iniera said. “You knew how sexy you looked as you carried your latest trophy up to the council.”

“It’s just a manticore pelt, we have plenty.” Kyope insisted. 

“You slew it, skinned it, sailed back to our island, and them carried it up to them with just these.” Iniera said, grasping Kyope’s powerful arms.

“I sailed back for you, beloved.” Kyope said, pulling Iniera’s body to hers. She smiled. “You speak the truth though, I did seek to inflame your passions as I returned.”

“You were away for so long.” Iniera said, placing her hand on Kyope’s armoured chest, and pressing her cheek against the cool metal. “I felt myself become heavy as you disembarked.”

“Then you truly are wanting.” Kyope said. “Come, let us hasten to the spring.”

The lovers set off once again, determined to make it to the private pool. Iniera clung to Kyope’s arm, unwilling to let her go so soon, lest either of them be called away on another month long monster hunt.

Soon they reached the hot spring. Kyope held aside the vines that hid the entrance. Iniera did not enter just yet.

“Hold a moment, beloved.” Iniera said, and gestured to a hollow in the rock wall beside them. In the hollow was a torch of fabric soaked in lanolin. At Iniera’s gesture, it caught fire. “I’d prefer to be uninterrupted.”

Kyope ducked through the vines with a smile and Iniera now eagerly followed her.

They fumbled together with the straps of Kyope’s armour between kisses, taking at least three times longer than they would in a more public setting. They managed to free Kyope from the iron grip. Iniera restrained herself from tearing the sweaty underclothes that kept her from her beloved. Every moment they were not pressed together in an embrace feeling wasted.

At long last, the last of Kyope’s clothes fell away, deposited with her armour for safekeeping. Iniera’s heart fluttered as she gazed upon her lover’s form. Her wide shoulders were divine, something that a more skilled poet than Iniera could write ten thousand verses on. 

Iniera’s hand came to rest on Kyope’s abdominal muscles. The smooth skin firm but not unyielding. She moaned as Kyope pulled her in to her side again.

“Please, don’t let me be naked by my lonesome.” Kyope said, reaching up to one of the shoulder ties of Iniera’s chiton.

“I would not deprive myself of the spring, let alone deprive you of me.” Iniera said, quickly beginning to work on the other ties. They let the chiton drop and pulled each other into another kiss.

There was a lurching, and Kyope picked up Iniera. Iniera squealed in surprise at the motion. She wrapped her legs around Kyope’s waist, determined to stay attached at their lips. Kyope’s hands moved under Iniera’s buttocks, squeezing them as she carried Iniera towards the hewn stairs into the natural spring.

Kyope groaned into the kiss as she descended into the warm water.

“I’m sure that your muscles are tired, my love.” Iniera said, loosening her legs as they dipped below the surface. She brought a hand to her lover’s breast. “I will make sure that you can barely move by the end of this.”

Iniera’s lips met Kyope’s again, and began to draw a line of burning marks across her cheek and over her jaw. She felt Kyope’s head lean back, no doubt her eyes we’re heavily lidded with pleasure, in the way Iniera loved so much. 

The water lapped at Kyope’s breasts as they settled onto a step in the pool. Iniera’s line of kisses continued down Kyope’s neck, and she smiled as she felt hands settle on her waist.

“‘Niera...” Kyope gasped as Iniera’s lips found her collarbone and sucked lightly, and her hand began to lightly paw Kyope’s breast. The other hand gripped a shoulder, admiring Kyope’s muscles.

Iniera moved her lips down the slope of Kyope’s breast and inwards, missing the nipple on her first pass. Iniera’s chin touched the water as she curved the line of kisses under the breast and around, spiralling closer to her beloved’s nipple. 

“Iniera, please...” Kyope pleaded, and Iniera relented, latching onto the flat areola and sucking lightly. Kyope let out a hiss of satisfaction. Iniera alternated between kissing and licking, doing her best to bestow pleasure. 

“Harder.” Groaned Kyope from above her, and Iniera was only too eager. She began to mix in light bites and teeth with the sucking, her hand gripped Kyope’s other breast tighter as she massaged it. Kyope moaned, her back arching to press her chest further into her lover’s mouth. Iniera bit down on the little nipple, and Kyope let out a shaky gasp. 

Iniera moved over, swapping her ministrations to the other nipple. Her hand on Kyope’s powerful shoulder slid down and began to massage the tender bud that she had just released. 

“Oh goddess, Iniera.” Kyope said. “Stop torturing me, I need to feel you on my cunt.”

Iniera just smiled and took Kyope’s nipple between her teeth. Kyope’s chest jolted beneath Iniera, ripping the nipple away from her. Kyope gasped at the feeling. Iniera glanced over the nipple, and saw that it was tender, but undamaged. 

“Iniera, I need...” Kyope started to say, only to be cut off as Iniera crashed their lips together. Iniera reached a hand down through the water to cut her lover’s sex. She smiled, feeling Kyope gasp beneath her. Kyope began to thrust up into her hand, but she took it away. The muscular Amazon groaned in frustration. 

Iniera loved this feeling, her lover was nigh unmatched in battle, one of the strongest amongst their number, and beneath Iniera’s hand she became a desperate mess. 

Iniera pressed her hand to Kyope’s lower lips, threading her middle finger between them. At a speed she knew would be terribly slow for Kyope she began to stroke. 

“Tell me about the hunt, beloved.” Iniera whispered. “Tell me how you slew the manticore.” Kyope looked at her pleadingly, but Iniera ground the heel of her palm upon her mons, just high enough to tantalise instead of pleasure. 

“I tracked it from the farm where it was stealing livestock... Aah.” Kyope said gasping as Iniera rewarded her tale. “Travelling downwind, I found it had taken a forest cave for a den.”

“You’re such a smart huntress.” Iniera said, grinding lower with her palm. Kyope gasped, then let out a whine when Iniera backed off. “How did you manage to slay the beast?”

“Iniera, I’m begging you, please let me...” Kyope stopped speaking with a groan as Iniera’s thumb brushed over her clit. Iniera latched onto the exposed neck of her beloved and sucked. She continued with her slow massage of Kyope’s sex, relenting whenever Iniera felt she was close. “Please...”

“How did you slay the manticore?” Iniera asked in Kyope’s ear.“Did you set a trap? Lie in wait and ambush it?”

“No, I... I called a challenge into the cave and faced it head on.” Kyope said between unsteady, gasping breaths.

“My brave Kyope...” Iniera whispered.

“Iniera, my love, please let me cum!” Kyope shouted. Iniera smiled. 

“Cum for me, my love.” She said, thumb pressed against Kyope’s clit and pushing her over the edge. Kyope shook against her hand and wailed as she came. Iniera felt herself dragged forward by her lover’s strong hands, and was only too happy to be held close. 

Kyope’s shakes slowly lessened as her orgasm faded. 

“Such a strong Amazon deserves more, I think.” Iniera grinned as she began massaging Kyope’s sex once again. Kyope slowly woke from her post-orgasmic daze and began kissing Iniera’s neck.

“Together, beloved?” Kyope asked. 

“I you wish it, I wouldn’t deny you, beloved.” Iniera said, and sighed in satisfaction as she felt Kyope’s hand move to her member. Although not hard it was by no means flaccid.

“You truly are heavy, as you said.” Kyope noted. 

“Did you believe me a liar?” Iniera grinned. “I make no secret how your strength enflames my passions so.” She inhaled sharply as Kyope rubbed a particularly sensitive spot on her member. 

“And that too, is something I often wish.” Kyope said, squirming under Iniera’s touch despite herself. Kyope moved to tenderly compressing Iniera’s member, causing her breathing to quicken. 

Iniera ground against Kyope’s hand as her lover did the same to hers. Warmth crept up Iniera’s stomach and she drew Kyope into a kiss. They both moaned in unison, and Iniera laughed.

“I would look upon you as we climax together, my love.” Iniera said as she pulled back to look at her beloved’s face. Her strong jaw was transcendent, her Roman nose was exquisite, her brown eyes like the setting sun on the ocean around the island. Iniera gripped Kyope’s shoulder tightly, her eyes wide to take in Kyope’s beauty. Heat began to bloom in Iniera’s stomach, and she knew she was close. “Are you ready?”

“I am. Together.” Kyope said. With one last touch, both of them orgasmed. Golden heat bloomed inside Iniera, and she arched her back. It coalesced in her skin as she collapsed on top of Kyope, spent. 

They stayed in their embrace for a time, for hours or minutes Iniera didn’t know. Just pressed against each other, enjoying the closeness that they had been deprived of for the past month. The warm water lapping against them was so calming. 

Finally, Iniera felt Kyope stir. 

Iniera gripped her tightly. As much as she knew Kyope could handle herself out there, away from the island, she was always nervous that one of them might not return from an adventure. 

She pressed a kiss to Kyope’s shoulder. There was little use worrying about that, if that day did come then she was determined to spend every day possible before that together. There very may never come a day where one of them falls in battle. 

“It would not do for us to fall asleep in the spring.” Kyope said. Iniera mumbled something indistinct. “If you don’t want to move I’ll just have to carry you naked to the dormitory via the kitchens, I’m famished.”

“Do it and see if I care.” Iniera said playfully, almost challenging. Yes, Kyope was one she would spend eternity with.

“Very well, my love.” Kyope said, lifting Iniera as she rose from the water. Kyope gasped at the cold air and sat back down. She then declared “Maybe five more minutes.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
